¡Suficiente!
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Nanase ha tenido suficiente y es hora de que a Makoto le quepa en la cabeza. Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.


**¡Suficiente! **

**[Rizel Holmes]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruka ya estaba harto, estaba ofuscado y muy, muy malhumorado. Ya era la quinta vez en un lapso de veinte minutos que Makoto interrumpía su conversación (aunque en realidad fuera sólo el castaño quien hablaba), por contestar un estúpido mensaje.

No tenía nada de malo, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Lo miró de soslayo una vez más y apretó los labios cuando lo vio reírle a la pantalla. Bien, no era en sí la situación lo que le ponía de malas, sino era con quién platicaba y reía indirectamente su… novio. Estaban allí, caminando juntos hacia su departamento después de dos días de no verse y su compañero de ojos verdes no hacía más que mensajearse con Yamazaki. ¡Con Yamazaki, por todas las sirenas! ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo aquello? Aún no conocía los detalles, Makoto no se había molestado en platicarle. Y eso lo irritaba aún más.

Pero no se sentía con la autoridad o derecho para reclamarle por _hacer nuevas amistades. _Había intentado quejarse con Rin, pero este lo había mandado por un tubo con un sencillo: **Déjalos ser**. ¿Qué los dejara ser? Ajá, claro. ¿Por dónde debía empezar?

Número uno, Yamazaki no le caía bien. Número dos, había sido excesivamente repentino. Número tres, Yamazaki no le caía bien.

Aunque por parte de Makoto no le sorprendía. Este ostentaba una personalidad que fácilmente se acoplaba a la de los demás, al menos casi siempre. Tenía experiencia tratando con personas adustas o muy irritables. Su umbral de paciencia era aterradoramente amplio. Pero hubiera podido ser cualquier otro sujeto molesto, como Kisumi, ¿pero Yamazaki? En verdad, ¿cómo había pasado?

Se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Makoto finalmente se había dignado a retomar su _charla, _por no decir monólogo.

— ¿Haru? ¿Estás bien?— quiso saber, golpeado de pronto por el mal genio del moreno. Quien por cierto, no respondió.

El castaño iba a insistir, pero se recordó que debía darle a Haru cierto espacio y dejarlo respirar. Su celular timbró una vez más y no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. Las cosas que le estaban pasando a Yamazaki-kun eran demasiado hilarantes, más si los mails incluían fotografías. Lo echaba de menos. Había sido muy poco el tiempo que habían tenido para conocerse mejor, pero el suficiente para entablar una amena amistad. Mientras él asistía a la universidad, el pelinegro estaba en un viaje para despejarse. Y le contaba cada anécdota…

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— preguntó Haru habiendo llegado a su límite de tolerancia.

— Nada importante, Haru-chan— respondió, queriendo evitar molestar a su pareja con la mención del nombre de su amigo.

Si tan sólo Mako se percatara que eso sólo daba el efecto contario.

— _¿Qué tan ingenuo me crees?— _pensó mirándolo de hito en hito. Tachibana le sonrió dulcemente y guardo de nuevo el móvil.

Gracias al mar y todos sus peces, ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa. Y lo que aún faltaba del camino, el bendito aparato no volvió a sonar. Entró a su apartamento y de dirigió de inmediato a la cocina para preparar la comida, mientras Makoto ponía la mesa para después acomodarse en la sala.

El castaño releía sus apuntes y Haruka empezó a sentirse más relajado. Puso todo su empeño en ese platillo libre de caballa. Por voluntad propia había querido extender los horizontes de su menú, eso y por no poner en peligro la vida de su castaño, quien había desarrollado alergia a dicho pescado. La vida sin duda era cruel.

Se sentaron a disfrutar de una rica comida y a mitad de ella e interrumpiendo el que iba a ser un dulce beso, un celular verde… timbró. Tachibana revisó inmediatamente por acto reflejo el contenido del mail y volvió a reír. Mandó una respuesta y al minuto ya recibía otra. Iba a contestar cuando una mano más pequeña se le adelantó tomando el aparato, dentro de un fuerte golpe contra la mesa.

— ¡Suficiente!— bramó Nanase arrojándolo ferozmente hacia los sillones. El celular de Makoto impactó contra los cojines de uno de estos. Y el castaño se quedó viendo sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué has…?

— Vuelve a interrumpir Yamazaki cuando estás conmigo y no me hago responsable de las consecuencias— sentenció casi colérico, aunque su expresión no lo delatara del todo.

— Pero Haru, es mi amigo, no puedo ignorarlo así como así— replicó aún desencajado.

— No sé cómo diablos se volvieron amigos ustedes dos, pero lo respeto— dijo— Sin embargo, no quiero que esté distrayéndote cuando estamos juntos. Creo que es obvio que me pone celoso, Makoto. Y además me siento ignorado.

Se sinceró, aunque a últimas fechas era algo que hacía con mayor frecuencia. Por su propio bienestar. Makoto volvió a respirar y después de mirarle fijamente por unos segundos lo atrajo hasta él, sentándolo en su regazo y abrazándolo felizmente.

— Lo siento, Haru-chan. Me dejé llevar.

No replicó más y se abrazó al castaño. En la sala el aparatejo volvía a sonar, con mayor insistencia. El ceño de Haru se frunció en todo en su esplendor y volvió a gritar:

— ¡Suficiente!

Se levantó de su cálido asiento y arrastró a Makoto a su habitación cerrando con un portazo, mientras el más alto pedía:

— Al menos déjame decirle que luego le contesto, Haru.

— Que comprenda la indirecta.

— Haruuuu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Te he dicho un millón de veces que dejes de andar jodiendo, Sou._

— No es como si pudieras detenerme con sólo decirme eso, Rin. No estando detrás de una pantalla al otro lado del mundo— dijo el moreno muy divertido.

— _Si recurre al vudú para torturarte te pido no vengas a llorarme. _

— Dudo que pase. Además le estoy haciendo un favor a esos dos.

— _No veo de qué manera. _

— Bueno… ¿por qué no le preguntas a Nanase después?— sugirió con una sonrisa ladina.

Rin chasqueó la lengua, derrotado… Por el momento. Si a lo que su _amigo_ se refería era a _aquello _prefería desechar su curiosidad. Vio al moreno sonreír en verdad divertido y no quiso agregar más porque, bueno, si Sousuke lo pasaba bien con eso, qué más daba.


End file.
